


Compromising.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lowkey Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve is Clingy, Teasing, ice packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Random fluff I wrote at work.Steve likes to cuddle, especially in his sleep, which would be fine if it wasn't for the fact Bucky get's way too warm.





	Compromising.

Bucky doesn’t have many complaints. His life is going really well, actually. He shares a shitty little apartment with Steve and their stuff covers every surface, a good kind of messy, a great kind of domestic that Bucky hasn’t had since his childhood. His only complaints are when his food is too hot to scarf down, or when Steve turns the shower too cold, but that’s really it. Or, at least that’s it outside of the fact that Bucky gets really warm when he sleeps. He usually just sleeps in his boxers, if even that, and the covers are generally either bunched at the bottom of the bed, or lumped over Steve. It would be fine, Bucky can deal sleeping naked, he’s comfortable, but Steve clings in his sleep.

Steve doesn’t even just cuddle, he full on wraps his entire body around him, locks his legs around Bucky’s and latches his hands to Bucky’s, even his metal one, much to his distaste. If Bucky doesn’t throw him off, he’ll basically end up laying on top of him with his head nestled in the crook of his neck. It’s cute, because everything Steve does is equal parts adorable and fucking obnoxious, but he can’t stand waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat while being held down by a human-octopus hybrid.

When they’re heading to bed one night, Steve already snuggled into the bed, under his mounds of blankets with his eyes closed, while Bucky finishes up his book, he casually nudges one of their pillows between them. Steve grunts and peers at him through hardly opened eyes.

“What’re you doin’?”

Bucky doesn’t look up from his book and shrugs but he can already guess the look Steve is giving him.

“Then why’s there a pillow here?” Steve asks as he jabs at it with his elbow. 

“Tryin’ to block the smell,” Bucky jokes and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, right,” Steve scoffs as he props himself up onto the pillow so he can look at Bucky better. “What’re you doing?”

Bucky shrugs again and tries to focus on his book again, but of course he can’t. He’s never going to finish this stupid book. 

“You don’t wanna look at me?” Steve pouts and Bucky rolls his eyes and looks at him. “I see how it is.”

“Can’t blame a guy, look at you,” Bucky says in mock disgust as he kisses Steve’s nose quickly.

“Yeah, too pretty for you to handle,” Steve sighs dramatically. “No really though, what’s up with the third body, here?”

“Too hot,” Bucky says shortly.

“So you’re gonna barricade yourself in this, hot, fluffy pillow?”

“I- yes,” Bucky says. He’s already losing this, he can tell.

“Uhuh, right. What’s going on?” Steve asks and Bucky resolves. 

“You- you cling, in your sleep,” Bucky says. “Its too hot.”

“I do not,” Steve says quickly looking wildly offended, like it was a stab at his pride. 

“Yes, believe me, you do,” Bucky assures with a chuckle. “You cuddle like your life depends on it and it’s too warm.”

Steve resolves to pouting. “Well, you’re comfy.”

“And you’re cute, but I’m already too warm without you clinging to me,” Bucky chuckles.

“Fine,” Steve says and gets up, leaving the room before Bucky can say anything. He’s only gone for a few minutes, and when he comes back into the room he’s carrying a handful of those squishy ice packs.

Bucky snorts and raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing?’

“Getting my way?” He says like it’s obvious, and with the way Steve works it probably should be.

“Okay, but what’s with the ice packs?”

Steve grins and stays silent as he throws them down onto the bed. He grabs one of their older blankets and starts shoving them in between the two layers of fabric. “There,” Steve says as he throws it over Bucky, and yeah, it’s cool. It feels weird but it’s nice, actually and Bucky laughs. 

“Okay, yeah, get over here,” he says and Steve throws the pillow off the bed, curling up close to Bucky’s side.

“I win.”


End file.
